


iridescence

by bigbodytrauma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbodytrauma/pseuds/bigbodytrauma
Summary: i have so much love for peter parker and these r basically going to be ventfics.  many bh references





	iridescence

filler text idk i need to work on homework real quick and then i'll edit and post


End file.
